Harry Potter and the Midnight Summer Dream
by Chokora
Summary: Todos los generos literiaros aquí, encontraran humor y tragedia en las partes menos esperadas, combinado con alguna cursileria y una alocada creacion de personajes ¡Se hace poco! (eso me han dicho xD). ¿que pasaria si a este niño...le sucediera algo q
1. Default Chapter

Antes que nada: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, etc. son © de J.K. Rowling; todos los derechos a ella. La hitoria es propiedad de Gema-Studios (Chokora, Kyoko y Tiffany) y no se hace responsable por los daños psicologicos que esta historia pueda traer. Los nombres Stephanie Wats, Yuff Wildheart y tantos otros que aparecen con © Gema-Studios. Todos los derechos reservados ley n 11..naah! que hacen leyendo esto!? Lean el fic mejor..^^U  
  
1.1.1.1.1 Harry Potter y el sueño de una noche de invierno  
  
Harry Potter and the midnight summer dream  
  
Por Chokora, Kyoko y Tomoyo  
  
  
  
- La noche era húmeda y fría, una neblina cegadora recorría el ambiente dejando en el pasto verde, su aguada marca. Un nuevo año comenzaba en Hogwarts, los chicos bajaban de sus botes y se embarcaban rumbo al castillo. El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, el cual se dividía parcielamente en 4 casas con 20 chicos nuevos por cada una, Gryffindor, Huflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. En el gran salón se les disponía a cada una, una mesa larga y abundante. A ambos lados de la mesa delgada como una espada, chicos de todos los tamaños, colores y clases se encontraban repartidos. La ceremonia de selección daría comienzo en unos minutos.  
  
Todos los de 1er año esperaban ansiosos y nerviosos que diera inicio, tras las grandes puertas del comedor, se encontraban alrededor de 80 novatos.  
  
En otro lugar, bajo el oscuro cielo de la noche, 3 sombras corrían entre la neblina hacia el castillo.  
  
Hermione: Todo es su culpa! Ahora llegaremos atrasados a la ceremonia! No quiero ni saber que nos harán si alguno de los profesores nos encuentra  
  
Ron: relájate, aun no da inicio el año, estamos abstentos a cualquier regaño  
  
Harry: de todas formas no es momento para discutir, mejor, démonos prisa  
  
Hermione: tienes razón harry. Ron, tienes suerte de que harry se encuentre aquí!  
  
Ron: ahórrate tus palabras hermione, nadie te pidió que nos acompañaras.  
  
-Así llegaron los chicos al castillo, discutiendo, como era ya de costumbre cuando hacían enfadar a hermione con algunas de las ocurrencias de ron y harry. Sigilosos, caminaron en puntillas hacia los de primero y, pensaron, que pasarían desapercibido al ingresar con ellos, y luego se irían a sus respectivos puestos. Así sé introducieron en a fila lo más rápido posible, para que Minerva McGonagall no los descubrieran, pero al ir tan preocupados de que ella no los viera, chocaron contra una de las ultimas chicas que ahí se encontraban, Ron fue él mas afectado ya que era el que primero iba.  
  
Ron: ouch! Lo siento  
  
Hermione y Harry: Ron!  
  
-Ese momento la chica se dio vuelta, solo en ese momento pudieron notar que era de su mismo tamaño (del tamaño de harry) y que sobresalía de los demás chicos ya que lucia mayor. La chica llevaba el pelo largo, ondulado, fino y de color castaño, sus ojos eran de un color amarillo (parecidos a los de madame hoock) su piel era blanca, pero no tanto como la nieve, y era delgada. De un rostro fino y largo, y de rasgos exóticos. Realmente era una chica muy hermosa, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Ron y Harry que sin mas ni menos se quedaron mirándola de frente mientras Hermione pedía a gritos que le dirán disculpas a la chica.  
  
Hermione: Ron!! Harry!! Me están oyendo!?  
  
Chica: hola, quien sois vos?  
  
Hermione: hola, soy Hermione Granger, mucho gusto  
  
Chica: oh! Es un placer para mí conocerla, disculpe, vos y vuestros amigos también sois de 1er año?  
  
Hermione: aah!?? Aahh. no, no, nosotros cursamos 3ero en Hogwarts  
  
Chica: 3ero? Y que hacéis aquí?  
  
Hermione: bueno, bueno, es una larga historia, jeje...  
  
Chica: seguro fascinante, y vosotros quienes sois?  
  
-Al ver que los chicos no respondían hermione les codeo en las costillas haciendo que reaccionaran.  
  
Ron: Ouch! Por que hiciste eso?!  
  
Hermione: que mal educado eres! Aun no te has presentado  
  
Ron: lo siento. Eehh. eehh... este, yo soy Ronald Weasly...- dijo un poco nervioso-...pero puedes llamarme Ron  
  
Chica: Ron Weasly? Para mí es un placer. Yo soy Stephanie Wats- la chica levanta el brazo a la altura de su cintura, luego de un momento de ver que ron no hacia ni la más mínima mueca con su mano, la chica bajo nuevamente el brazo, un poco confundida, y se dirigió a harry.  
  
Stephanie: y vos?  
  
Harry: yo soy Harry Potter.  
  
Stephanie: encantada- la chica elevo nuevamente el brazo y... al no ver harry otra solución, le tomo la mano y se la beso muy caballerosamente- es usted todo un caballero - la chica sonrió y se dio la vuelta nuevamente y luego camino hacia un puesto de los de mas adelante-  
  
Ron: que fue eso harry?- dijo en tono burlón-  
  
Harry: - quien aun tenia las mejillas coloradas- pues. Que querías que hiciera?  
  
Hermione: lo que pasa es que harry si sabe como tratar a una dama, no como tu que ni siquiera atinaste  
  
Ron: y que sabia yo que era de esas que le gustaba que les besaran la mano!?  
  
Hermione: se notaba en la forma que hablaba, no ves que tenia un acento muy lindo  
  
Ron: lindo?? Me pareció más chistoso que lindo...  
  
Hermione: ja, ja... claro, pero ella no te pareció tan chistosa, no es cierto??  
  
Ron: aah?? De que hablas!?  
  
Hermione: crees que no vi como se te caía la baba... ¬¬  
  
Harry: ajajajjajjajaja  
  
Hermione: y tu no te rías que estabas peor!  
  
Harry: aaahh que tanto será  
  
Ron: si, claro, tu no lo entiendes por que eres chica, es... tu sabes... cosa de chicos  
  
Hermione: cállense par de babosos ¬¬  
  
Ron y harry: T-T.....  
  
McGonagall: es hora de ingresar, síganme!  
  
-Como en una fila de hormigas entraron todos los de primero por el pasillo principal, al final del pasillos les aguardaba una silla con en el un sombrero ya viejo y roñoso, y detrás de eso, la mayoría de los profesores del colegio, en el cual se podrían distinguir, Severus Snape, madame Hook y el director Albus Dumbledore. Cuando ya estuvieron todos reunidos, se dio inicio a la ceremonia.  
  
-Los 3 prófugos se escabulleron casi desapercibidos por las sombras de detrás de las velas, y llegaron de suerte a los últimos 3 asientos de Gryffindor, digo de suerte por que por un pelo los descubre Percy, quien llevaba a sus hermanos, los gemelos Fred y George,a los últimos asientos en forma de castigo por haber causado alboroto.  
  
Percy: y ahora se quedan aquí, y no quiero mas problemas, entendieron?  
  
George: si, si... que mal humorado eres  
  
Fred: acaso no aceptas una broma? Jejejeje  
  
Percy: ¬¬. tan solo quédense aquí- luego de mirarles con unos ojos muy enfadados, volvió a su asiento que era uno de los primeros  
  
-luego de que se largo, los gemelos vieron que 3 pares de ojos los miraban un poco sorprendidos y asustados-  
  
Fred: vaya! A quien tenemos por acá!  
  
George: Harry... Ron...esta bien,… pero tú Hermione?  
  
Hermione: aahh. es una larga historia George  
  
Fred: y donde estaban!?  
  
Ron: ahh... luego les contamos  
  
Harry: ya va a empezar la ceremonia de selección, tenemos que estar atentos por los nuevos alumnos  
  
Hermione: aahh. que nuevo alumno si se puede saber quisieras tu que entrara a gryffindor??  
  
Harry: que? No... no. Nada que ver hermione,no es lo que piensas!  
  
Hermione: ok... como tu digas  
  
Fred: x que? Que pasó?? Cuéntenos!  
  
Hermione: bueno, lo que pasa es que este par de pervertidos se quedaron- hermione no pudo seguir x que ron le tapo la boca-mmmm  
  
Ron: nada. nada ^-^Uu  
  
Severus: que tanto alboroto hay aquí?!?- irrumpió Snape quien hace rato los observaba con malos ojos-  
  
Harry: nada profesor  
  
Severus: vaya! Tenia que ser el señor Potter! Los estoy vigilando, no quiero ni una palabra mas- y diciendo esto Snape se largo-  
  
Hermione: que suerte, al parecer andaba de buen humor  
  
-Albus hizo sonar una copa con su servicio de forma de llamar la atención, todas las cabezas se dieron vuelta hacia donde estaba él y él pronuncio las palabras que darían inicio a la ceremonia de selección. La Prof. McGonagall con un pergamino extenso llamaba a los chicos.  
  
McGonagall: Kathy Wilson  
  
-Una chica de cabello castaño claro y ondulado hasta los pies se acerco a la silla. Ravenclaw! Grito el sombrero  
  
McGonagall: Yuff Wildheart!  
  
-Una pequeña de cabello hasta los hombros, ojos oscuros, y rostro fino, se acerco. Hufflepuff! Grito el sombrero  
  
McGonagall: Kevin Realblood  
  
-Un chico alto de pelo negro y piel blanca y ojos azules se sentó bajo el sombrero. Slytherin! Le soltó el sombrero.  
  
McGonagall: Stephanie Wats  
  
-la ya conocida chica se acerco al asiento. Slytherin volvió a gritar el sombrero luego de un momento.  
  
-Y así todos fueron uno por uno siendo escogidos... para sus respectivas casas. Wats fue recibida por el prefecto de su casa, (weona kuma) y al tomar asiento luego de varios estrechamiento de manos, se sentó no muy lejos del termino de la mesa. a lo touya  
  
-luego llego el touya y sé manfinflio  con el draco que estaba en slytherin... XD........ 


	2. H.P. M. N. S. D. continuacion

-Aparece Yuff.  
  
Yuff: Ah asÃ­ que el seÃ±or Dracco esta enamorado de Stephanie Wats ,ne?  
  
Dracco: Qu- QuÃ© estÃ¡s diciendo!? Yo no he dicho cosa parecida!- Dijo sonrojado y a la vez muy nervioso.  
  
Yuff: Veamos.... Ahora Usted estÃ¡ pensando que como sÃ© lo que sÃ©....  
  
Dracco: TÃºuuuuuuuuuuuuu..... pequeÃ±a tramposa!  
  
Yuff: Tramposa? Yo no soy de Slytherin SeÃ±or Malfoy, no lo recuerda? Soy de Hufflepuff.  
  
Dracco: Eso lo sÃ© pequeÃ±a vivora.  
  
Yuff: Cuide sus palabras.... yo no quiero decir que tan sucia es su sangre....  
  
Dracco: Â¬Â¬ PerdÃ³n??? Mi sangre es mÃ¡s azul que el cielo.  
  
Yuff: Pues me alegro de ello, pero tu carÃ¡cter te delata como el mÃ¡s vulgar de los Muggle.  
  
Dracco: QUÃ‰EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??? Ahora si que estÃ¡s muerta.  
  
Yuff: Ohhhhhhhhh que yo sepa cuando un mago le debe la vida a otro mago, estÃ© no para hasta pagarle la deuda...Ahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Dracco: Eres la peor de las arpÃ­as.  
  
Yuff: Mucho cuidado con lo que dices y piensas.  
  
Dracco: Bueno bueno Â¿QuÃ© quieres?  
  
Yuff: Ahhh. bueno lo que pasa es que yo.....  
  
Dracco: Â¿?  
  
-Wats aparece.  
  
Wats: Â¡Dracco!  
  
Dracco: Â¬Â¬ Â¿QuÃ©?  
  
Wats: Ohhh Â¿EstÃ¡s ocupado?.....  
  
Yuff: No, no.... yo ya me iba....  
  
-Yuff se va corriendo por las escaleras movibles.  
  
Dracco: Â¿QuÃ©? Â¿Ahora te has arrepentido de lo que has dicho?.  
  
Wats: No, no me he arrepentido de ni una sola coma.....VenÃ­a preguntaros si habeis visto a el seÃ±or Harry, Ron y a la seÃ±orita Hermione Granger.  
  
Dracco: Pues, no sÃ© donde estÃ¡ y si lo supiera tampoco te lo dirÃ­a....  
  
Wats: Â¡Oh! Que malevolo sois, jamÃ¡s os perdonarÃ©.  
  
Dracco: Has lo que quieras, y deja de hablar de esa manera, pareces solo ser una tipica niÃ±ita muy mimada, mÃ¡s que yo.... y eso me molesta ahora vete a buscar a tu queridismo Harry Potter.  
  
Wats: Â¿Eh?..... Dracco..... Que malo......- Wats se fue corriendo en la misma dirreciÃ³n que Yuff  
  
-En otro lugar.  
  
Harry: Â¡Oigan! Apurense... Â¡Ron! Â¡Hermione!  
  
Hermione: No es mi culpa Harry.... es Ron el que se demora.  
  
Ron: Mentira la unica que se esta demorando eres tÃº.  
  
Hermione: Te voy a petrificar si sigues molestandome, y yo no soy la que aÃºn no se viste.  
  
Ron: Â¿QuÃ© no estoy vestido? Y tÃº Â¿Â¡CÃ³mo sabes!?  
  
Hermione: Es porque te estas demorando demasiado Â¿Â¡AÃšN NO TE HAS VESTIDO!?  
  
Ron: Ehehehehehehe..... Â¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA SI ESTOY VESTIDO O NO? Â¿ACASO TÃš ME VAS A VENIR A VESTIR?  
  
Hermione: Has lo que quieras.....  
  
-Hermione se va de la sala en comÃºn de Gryffindor.  
  
Harry: Â¿Viste? Hermione se fue ya a desayunar..... si no te apesuras harÃ© lo mismo.  
  
Ron: Claro, linda la cosa.... me dejan a mi aquÃ­, solo, triste y abandonado.  
  
Harry: Chao.-Diciendo eso cerro la puerta y se fue al comedor, para poder tomar su desayuno y luego ir a clases.  
  
Ron: Â¿Harry?..... Â¿Te fuiste? Â¿Me dejaste solo?.....Â¬Â¬  
  
En la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Dracco: Ahahahahahaha... hubieran visto la cara de esa..... de esa..... mmmm.... niÃ±ita mimada, parecia tan ofendida, es como si nunca le hubieran dicho las cosas a la cara.- Le dijo Dracco a Crabbe y a Goyle.  
  
Crabbe: Que susto nos diste Dracco, pernsamos que nos ibas a adejar botados....  
  
Dracco: eso hubiera hecho si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que ella no vale mÃ¡s que la CASA DE RON- Dijo al ver que Ron se acercaba a Harry.  
  
Ron: Â¬Â¬ ese Dracco que habra comido ahora....  
  
Harry: No sÃ©, pero creo que ha vuelto a sus andansas con Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
Crabbe: Dracco parece que esos nos miran....  
  
Dracco: Â¿Me veo bien?  
  
Pansy: Â¡OBVIO!  
  
Yuff: Â¡LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSER! ;) Pansy es una LOOOOOOOOOOOSER Â¡PANSY ES UNA LOSER!-Dijo sobre la mesa de Hufflepuff y bailando a lo muy down, boptando platos y copas.  
  
Cedric: Oye tÃº bajate de ahÃ­, se que te gustan los lugares altos, pero eso es afuera del colegio.  
  
Yuff: Pansy!! pansy parkinson!! si! tu! la de slytherin!! escuchame bien!! eres una LOSER con todas sus letras!! Akakakakakaka!  
  
cedric: ...Â¬Â¬...tendre que multarte por insultar a los miembros del colegio.  
  
Yuff: Oops..-Yuff se baja de la mesa- pero cedric querido.. no tienes que ser asi...si mira ya me baje..jejejeje  
  
Cedric: Â¬Â¬...si quieres que te perdone tienes que ir a pedirle disculpas  
  
Yuff: QUUUUUUUUUUUUEEE!?!?!?!? Acaso quieres que me parta en 2??! yo no me acerco a esa morsa ni aunke me pagen!!  
  
Cedric: de nuevo insultando....  
  
Yuff: -_-...bueno....irÃ©  
  
- Yuff va de saltos por las mesas (denuevo?)  
  
Cedric: Â¬Â¬Uu oye!! no podias ser mas normal?!?  
  
Yuff: olvidalo!  
  
- Yuff llega a Slytherin, pansy le queda mirando con una cara de odio igual que todos los de aquella mesa  
  
Yuff: Oops..campo minado para Yuff, rayos!- Yuff se baja de la mesa y camina muy sigilosamente hacia la silla de pansy.-  
  
Pansy- volteando hacia atras con mal aspecto- que quieres!?  
  
Yuff: bueno...me mandaron a decirte...que...que...ERES UNA LOSER!!!!- le grito en todo el odio, haciendo un tremendo estruendo ke se pudo escuchar por todo el salon.-  
  
todos: @o@ooo weeaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Pansy:- luego de recuperarse del shock- Ahora si que te aplasto cara de rata.-  
  
yuff: si me alcansas..hey oye, yo no tengo cara de ratÃ³n, Â¡MORSA! akakakaka XD-Yuff hiso la tecnica del Li por la puerta seguida por una muy enojada pansy.-  
  
Snape:...10 puntos menos para Hufflepuff..por arruinarme mi desayuno.-  
  
Cedric: que!?- cedric se acerco a su mesa- por favor! no haga eso! yo recibire sus penitencias pero no nos quite puntos  
  
Snape: callate cedric y ve a desayunar mejor...  
  
Cedric:mm... PerdÃ³n pero Yuff tiene......  
  
Snape: que dijiste?? algo sobre Yuff  
  
Yuff:- desde arriba- alguien dijo mi nombre?!  
  
Cedric: Yuff!?  
  
Yuff- bajando del candelabro- aahh..pude escapar de esa mor...digo de pansy..jeje  
  
Snape: Â¬Â¬*  
  
Cedric: ahh hehe.....ya vamonos Yuff  
  
Yuff: aahhh! me vas a proteger de esa mo...losee...niÃ±a!? oohh que valiente eres!  
  
Cedric: si..si..como sea ya vamosnos..Â¬Â¬  
  
Yuff:- pescando del brazo a Cedric- ahahahahahahahahha!  
  
- Aparece Wats, entraba de forma muy lenta su cara mostraba cierto enfado y tristeza.  
  
Harry: Â¿Te pasa algo Stephanie?  
  
Wats: No.... no me pasa nada.- dijo mientras hacia una sonrisa muy fingida que hasta Ginny Weasly lo noto (eso no quiere decir que estaba muy escondida, si no que se notaba tanto, que hasta la cuchillera de la ginny lo notÃ³).  
  
Ginny: Oye.... Â¿No eres tÃº de Slytherin?  
  
Wats: SÃ­, asÃ­ es Â¿QuÃ© tiene?  
  
Ginny: no, no tiene nada, pero tÃº mesa estÃ¡ allÃ¡- dijo mientras apuntaba a Dracco quien se reia con Goyle y Crabbe.  
  
Wats: Â¿tienes algÃºn problema con que coma con Harry?  
  
Ginny: No, en absoluto solo te decÃ­a....  
  
Wats: No me digas nada, sÃ­, soy nueva pero no soy tonta.  
  
Ginny: Bueno....  
  
Ron: Â¡Ginny! Deja de molesta a Stephanie.  
  
Wats: Gracias Ron.  
  
Hermione: Â¬Â¬......- no dijo palabra solo miro a Ron con fastidio.  
  
Harry: dime Wats Â¿QuÃ© te ha pasado?  
  
Wats: Lo que pasa es que Dracco se ha enojado conmigo..... en realidad yo me enoje con Ã©l porque os ha insultado. Luego Ã©l se molesto y me llamo niÃ±ita mimada....  
  
Ron: sÃ­, y tambien dijo que no valias mÃ¡s que mi casa...... me llevaaaaaaaaaaaa.....  
  
Wats: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?....... Â¿por quÃ©?  
  
Dracco: WATS!!!! PORQUE TE SIENTAS CON LOS DE GRYFFINDOR.  
  
Wats: BUENO AL MENOS NO SOY UNA LOOOOOOOOOOSER COMO PANSY Y TÃš.  
  
Dracco: YO? LOSER? AHAHAHAHAHAHA NO ME HAGAS REIR, PEQUEÃ'A ARPIA.  
  
Harry: GET LOSE.  
  
Dracco: ......  
  
Wats:......  
  
Harry: Eso significa pierdete.  
  
Wats: Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha, muchas gracias seÃ±or Harry.- dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Harry.  
  
Harry: *Sonrojado* No ..... no fue nada.... pero oye.... no hagas eso.....  
  
Ron: *Pensando* Pucha! por quÃ© harry se queda con las mÃ¡s ricas? siempre me tengo que quedar con Hermione.... que se PEINE alguna ves en su vida.  
  
Hermione: Â¿en que piensas? si es que piensas..... 


	3. H.P. M. N. S. D. continuacion 2

-Después llego dracco con sus dos ya conocidos "guardaespaldas"  
  
Dracco: Hola! Seas bienvenida a la mejor casa de Hogwarts!  
  
Wats: ahh... y vos quien sois?  
  
Dracco: yo soy Dracco Malfoy  
  
Wats: Mucho gusto, señor Malfoy (manfinfla??!?!?)- dice esto mientras sé manfinflea-  
  
Dracco: ta wena la manfinfla??  
  
Wats: ooorvio poh!  
  
¬¬U  
  
Dracco: el gusto es mío- dice esto mientras se sienta a un lado y hace un gesto para que sus guarda espaldas se vayan-  
  
-Por otra parte. Yuff es recibida muy cordialmente por todos los de hufflepuff, especialmente por una bitch con ganas que se llamaba. Suzuka(la down)  
  
Yuff: hola a todos!! Espero pasarla muy bien en esta casa!- dice mientras se sube a una silla-  
  
Cedric: oye! Hey! Bájate de allí!  
  
Yuff: ok. - la chica se baja-  
  
Cedirc: así esta mucho mejor  
  
Yuff: Cómo te llamas?  
  
Cedric: cedric Diggory, soy el prefecto de esta casa  
  
Yuff: oooohhhhhh que master!! Yop yop soy Yuff Wildheart! Mucho gusto!  
  
-en la mesa de slytherin-  
  
Wats: mira! Si yo ya he aprendido algunos trucos!- saca su varita y le tira petrificus totalus a una de las velas que están en el techo flotando (una de las más grandes. Dracco mira hacia arriba temeroso ya que esa vela se encuentra justo arriba de él.  
  
Yuff: oh no!  
  
Cedric: que sucede?  
  
Yuff: aahh espérame- Yuff toma impulso y salta de una sola ves por encima de todas las mesas del salón (a lo ranma) y al llegar a la mesa de Slytherin se apoya justo ante Wats y Malfoy y los empuja hacia la pared con ella incluida. Un segundo después la vela cae justo en el asiento de malfoy causando un gran alboroto entre los demás.  
  
Wats: aah!!  
  
Yuff: están bien?- dice preocupada-  
  
Dracco: Sí. eso creo  
  
-ya parándose-  
  
Dracco: pero por que diablos hiciste eso!?  
  
Yuff: que no viste! Por poco y te mata esa vela!  
  
Dracco:....buen punto  
  
Wats: Oops!  
  
Yuff: que irresponsable eres!- dice esto mientras le quita la varita de las manos- que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado aquí! Seguro que ya estarían aplastados!  
  
Wats: lo. lo siento  
  
Yuff: sentirlo no es suficiente - luego de decir esto tira la varita al suelo y se va caminando a su respectiva mesa junto a las miradas de todos. Al llegar allá.  
  
Cedric: Cómo sabias que eso iba a suceder?  
  
Yuff: bueno. antes de que mi abuela muriera me regalo un poder especial, y es este  
  
Cedric: aah?  
  
Yuff: ¬¬...premonicion...  
  
Cedric: Ho me alegro por ti, y que más puedes hacer??  
  
Yuff: puedo decirte que en este momento pensabas tomar aquel vaso y que ahora no lo vas a tomar por que te lo acabo de decir  
  
Cedirc: -_- usada hikaru  
  
-por otro lado de la cacha... -  
  
Dracco: estas bien?  
  
Wats: - que aun seguía en estado de shock- pero. como pude fallar aún no me lo puedo creer.  
  
Dracco: Bueno eso le pasa a cualquiera...  
  
Wats: ¿A vos os ha pasado?  
  
Dracco: No, nunca pero a unos compañeros sí, por eso no te preocupes.  
  
Wats: ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíais ir a agradecerle... y yop me disculpo con vos.  
  
Dracco: - recogiendo la varita del piso- creo que deberías practicar mas, bueno vamos..  
  
Wats: no, pero no ahora, mas tarde...  
  
Dracco: bueno, como quieras  
  
Wats- tomando la varita- ah gracias, vos has sido de lo mejor conmigo  
  
Dracco: no es nada  
  
-en otra parte de la cacha-  
  
Hermione: Cómo puede estar amistando con Dracco Malfoy!?!  
  
Ron: es un desperdicio  
  
Harry: bueno, quizá no sea tan pesado, luego de que ella tmb es de Slytherin  
  
Ron: o ella es igual de mala.....  
  
Hermione: bueno, las apariencias engañan.  
  
Harry: Sí y mucho... creo que Dracco trama algo... y más encima con Wats...  
  
Ron: Sí!!! Ella es nuestra...  
  
Harry: ¬¬ si tú lo dices...  
  
Hermione: Par de pervertidos!  
  
Harry: Yo no fui, fue Ron.  
  
Hermione: Pero no dijiste nada para remendar lo que Ron dijo.  
  
Harry: Bueno, bueno lo siento.  
  
Hermione: igual, eso no cambia los hechos.  
  
-En eso Albus Dumbledore se levanta de su silla y dice: Muy bien nuevos alumnos, espero que a todos les vaya muy bien en este año... Mañana comienzan las Clases. Prefectos! Lleven a sus nuevos alumnos a sus respectivas casas.-Diciendo eso los prefectos se levantaron y les comenzaron a indicar por donde se encontraban todas las casas.  
  
Cedric: Por aquí Hufflepuff!- Dijo energéticamente mientras Yuff se dedicaba a mirar los alrededores del pasillo.  
  
-Luego de llegar los nuevos a sus casa Dracco se despidió de Wats.  
  
Dracco: Buenas noches.  
  
Wats: Que durmáis bien!  
  
Dracco: Ok...  
  
-Luego en otro lugar.  
  
Yuff: Yo le tengo miedo a la noche!!  
  
Cedric: ¬¬ pero aún así conmigo no vas a dormir.  
  
Yuff: Y si viene un fantasma y me come??  
  
Cedric: ¬¬ los sabrás de antemano.  
  
Yuff: Pero aún así! Si amanezco muerta tú serás el culpable.  
  
Cedric: Que tú no puedes dormir conmigo!  
  
Yuff: T_T bueno... y si dormimos en camarote?  
  
Cedric: NO!!  
  
Yuff: Pucha... bueno entonces buenas noches.  
  
Cedric: ¬¬U Buenas noches... ( luego con su mano derecha acaricia la cabeza de esta)  
  
Yuff: Suéltame! No me toques!.... Solo yo te puedo toca a ti!  
  
Cedric: ¬¬U... por que me tinca que Cho se va a enojar...  
  
Yuff: ^-^ bueno nos vemos en la cam . . . . mañana eso mañana......  
  
Cedric: ¬¬U... no! Sea lo que pienses es un No!  
  
Yuff: Yo puedo leer tu mente... yo sé que quieres dormir conmigo (Varias estrellitas la rodean)  
  
Cedric: Loca. - Después de eso él se va a su pieza  
  
Yuff: Pero Cedric!  
  
Harry: Permiso, debo pasar.- Dijo eso mientras avanzaba a su pieza-  
  
Yuff: Ho. harry... ven para acá un momentito ;)  
  
Harry: Qué?  
  
Yuff: te da frío en la noche??  
  
Harry: T-T esto me esta empezando a sonar mal...  
  
Yuff: aah?? Mm??  
  
Harry: eehh..sea lo que sea, mi respuesta es no  
  
Yuff: pucha! T_T Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Nadie quiere dormir conmigo!! Y yo no puedo dormir sola!!  
  
Harry: ¬¬U ve con dumbledore.....  
  
Yuff: Es muy viejo!!  
  
Harry: ¬¬ bueno yo lo decía para que le avisaras, no para que durmieras con él  
  
Yuff: aahh....pucha! mejor me voy con lupin.......jijijijijijiji  
  
Harry: seguro que esto es un sueño, yo mejor ya me voy- dicho esto harry se larga a Gryffindor-  
  
Yuff: y....ahora que?!?!?!  
  
-Por la mañana, hay una gran aglomeración de gente en ese mismo sitio, al parecer, Yuff se quedo dormida en el piso, luego de eso Cedric fue a ver lo que pasaba e impuso orden.  
  
Cedric: ya esta bueno, se acabo la función todos fuera!  
  
Yuff: T_T te dije que le tenia miedo a la noche.... ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Cedric: ¬¬U.... será ,mejor que le pregunte a Dumbledor.  
  
-en eso, Harry y Cho que se encontraban por ahí, se acercaron a ver que pasaba, al igual que dracco y wats  
  
Cho: pero que pasa aquí? Cedric??  
  
Cedric: Ahh.... No nada.... -Dijo algo nervioso.  
  
Yuff: T_T tengo frio.....  
  
Harry: Abrigate....  
  
Wats: Ahhhhhhhhhhh que no tenias premoniciones? Por qué no adivinaste que esto te sucedería?  
  
Yuff: T_T si lo hice.... pero me daba miedo entrar a mi cuarto además soy la única mujer en ese cuarto...  
  
Wats: ¿¡ACASO TE HACEN DORMIR CON LOS HOMBRES!?  
  
Yuff: No..... pero es que la pieza es solo para mi.... no tengo compañera....  
  
Wats: Ahhh ya veo....  
  
Dracco: Creo que es estúpido temerle a la noche.  
  
Yuff: ¡Gracias!- Yuff se va corriendo a su cuarto.  
  
Wats: ¬¬ teníais que decirle eso?  
  
Dracco: Ajajaja! Es que era muy patético..  
  
Wats: pero....ella salvo vuestra vida y es así como os agradecéis!?  
  
Dracco: Va..que tanto sera, ademas ya me estoy aburriendo, nos vamos?  
  
Harry: eres de lo peor ¬¬ dracco...  
  
Dracco: callate potter, como si me interesara lo que piensas  
  
Wats: Oh! Señor Potter no le habia visto! Como amanecio?  
  
Harry: Si, bien, gracias, lo malo es que vi a dracco al empezar el dia  
  
Dracco: un momento, ustedes se conocen? Como es eso!?  
  
Harry: jeje por si no lo sabias yo la conoci primero que tu  
  
Dracco: es verdad eso?  
  
Wats: si, el señor potter se presento ante mi antes de ingresar al salon, hay algo de malo en eso?- dice mientras mira confundida a dracco-  
  
Dracco: no nada- se aleja junto con wats del brazo mientras mira con unos ojos llenos de odio a harry, mientras este queda con una satisfactoria(manfinflera) sonrisa..ya alejados de todos.  
  
Dracco: por que no me lo habias contado?  
  
Wats: que cosa? Lo del señor potter?  
  
Dracco: quieres dejar de llamarlo asi!  
  
Wats: tu conducta no me parecio nada agradable con él! Que te ha hecho!?  
  
Dracco: el es de lo peor, no lo conoces  
  
Wats: el me ha dicho cosas parecidas de ti, y sin embargo mi brazo es mas tuyo que mio, o no?  
  
Dracco: si, pero no me importa, el es mi enemigo y tu no puedes amistar con el! Me escuchaste!?  
  
Wats: atrevido! - paf! Stephanie abofetea muy fuerte a dracco haciendo que este la suelte- nunca volvais a gritarme descarado! No quiero volver a escuchar tu vos nunca mas!  
  
Dracco: que te pasa? Te gusta Harry..oohhh que tierno..la niñita se ha enamorado!- dice con tono burlon-  
  
Wats: nunca volvais a dirigirme palabra alguna! Os aseguro que os arrepentiras de esto, como que me llamó Stephanie Wats- diciendo eso elevo la varita hacia el cielo y las nuves se juntaron formando un rayo, luego de eso, se marcho-  
  
Dracco:- luego de un momento- esa chica me gusta mucho..jeje 


	4. H.P. M. N. S. D. continuacion 3

Ron: Â¿Sabes que es una peineta?  
  
Hermione: es un trozo de madera con cerdas de plastico con el cual te puedes desenredar el pelo.  
  
Ron: Alguna ves lo has usado?  
  
Hermione: ?_?..... Â¿Por quÃ© preguntas?  
  
Ron: No.... por nada  
  
-Aparece Yuff detrÃ¡s de Harry.  
  
Yuff: Hola Potter....  
  
Harry: Eh?.... ah hola....  
  
Wats: Quien sois vos para venir a dirigirle la palabra a .....-Mira Yuff.  
  
Yuff: ?_? bueno yo solo venÃ­a a decirle a Harry que Cedric queria decirte que te esperaba ver en el proximo torneo de quidditch.  
  
Wats: Y por quÃ© venis acÃ¡, en ves de venir el seÃ±or Diggory a decirle personalmente a mi seÃ±or Potter lo que acabais de decirle?  
  
Yuff: Pues es muy sencillo.... Cedric me ha castigado por hacer que la casa de hufflepuff pierda 10 puntos.... y ahora soy su "sirvienta".....  
  
Wats: Ahahahahahahahaha es verdad vos habeis insultado a pansy.....  
  
Yuff: PANSY ES UNA MORSA!!!! XD- volvio a gritar....  
  
Dracco: Oye tÃº! sÃ­!! TÃº, Yuff WildHeart!! Por quÃ© no hacemos un torneo de quien es el mejor en hacer hechizos el uno contra el otro.  
  
Yuff: Claro claro, si quieres lo hacemos cerca del bosque prohibido. a menos claro que TENGAS MIEDO, COMO SIEMPRE.  
  
Wats: Ahahahahahaha vaya Yuff para ser de primero se ve que no tienes pelos en la boca.  
  
Yuff: lo que pasa es que Malfoy no me llena el gusto y todo lo que se relacione con Ã©l serÃ¡ de mi desagrado.  
  
Wats: Pero yo tambiÃ©n fui amiga de Ã©l.  
  
Yuff: TÃº lo has dicho, Eras.  
  
Wats: ^^ que bien que usted seais tan comprensiva conmigo. yo quiero remendar el daÃ±o hecho(puta que es bitch).  
  
Yuff: Ok....  
  
Wats: que os parece si somos amigas?  
  
Yuff: como quieras.... Ahhh Cedric me llama. Ohhh Cedric Amor mio!! Ahahahahahahahahahaha(ya, es como la nosecuanta ves que leo el fic, y Yuff de verdad me esta empezando a sonar media loca!)- Yuff se va saltando hasta tirarse encima de Cedric Diggory.  
  
Hermione: Eso es amor de juego....  
  
Ron: Eso es ser cara dura.  
  
Wats: *Con estrellas en los ojos* Eso es estar enamorada.....  
  
Harry: Â¬Â¬U Pobre Cedric....  
  
Dracco: A YUFF LE GUSTA SU PREFECTO, ESPERO NO VER EL ESCANDALO QUE CHO ARMARÃ 


End file.
